Eros (Archer 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Romance Trivia Eros: ...So you have to know what a girl likes, and always pay attention to what you're talking about. Eros: *Ahem* Are you even listening? Did you learn anything from my lesson in love for today? Eros: All right, then tell me! What'd you learn? Eros: Grr! You weren't paying attention at all! Eros: That's why you've been striking out with the Killer Princesses, you know? Eros: I'm pulling for you, you know! Just consider me your number 1 wingman! Eros: Aww, c'mon! Can't we even talk about love on our days off? Eros: You gotta make room for romance, you never know when you're gonna die! Eros: You ready? Okay, my lesson in love for today is "Cat person? Or dog person?" Eros: This is pretty important if you want to hit it off with a girl! Eros: Never even thought about it? That's horrible, you're missing so many opportunities that way! Eros: All right, here goes. This is how to get closer to a girl who's a dog person! Eros: If she's a dog person, she'll definitely have a little dog. Why? It's simple, they're cuter! Eros: So you should own a little dog, too! Eros: You can strike up a conversation while you're out walking it! Eros: It could be a great opportunity, just remember that! Eros: But if you own a big dog, like a rottweiler or something... Eros: Her lil' puppy'll get scared, and that's the end of that! Eros: So, if you're gonna own a dog, make sure it's tiny! And cute! She was completely lost in explaining how to hit it off with girls who liked dogs. The question of where to keep it when we're traveling all the time went in one ear and out the other. Episode 2: 12th Woman in Game of Love Eros: Next, I'll teach you how to get closer to girls who are cat people! Okay? Eros: If you own a cat... Take pictures! Lots of pictures! Every day! Eros: And when she says oh, I'm a cat person... Eros: Show her your cat pics! Be all like, hey, I got a cat too, here's some photos of it. Eros: That girl is sure to say wow, it's so cute, your cat's just adorable. Then she'll start talking about her cat. Eros: And it'll only get more fun from there! Eros: Once you're sure you've got her hooked, be all casual and ask her if she wants to come over to see it. Eros: Since you're obviously gonna be keeping your cat at home, it's the perfect excuse for her to come over! Eros: We're traveling all the time, so no house, equals no place to keep a cat? Eros: Why do you gotta keep shooting me down like that? Eros: I told you, I'm your number 1 wingman! You'll never get anywhere with girls this way! ---- Question 1=''"So which do you like?"'' Eros: Huh? Oh, dogs, I guess... No, cats! I mean... |-|Question 2=''"I'm guessing you're a dog person?"'' Eros: Hmm... No, I'm more of a cat person? Or is it dogs? |-|Question 3=''"I'm guessing you're a cat person?"'' Eros: Hmm... If I had to choose, I'd say dogs... Wait... ---- Eros: Now that you bring it up, I've never even thought about it before. She always had an opinion, except when it came to things about her. After some time, she ended up crouching on the ground with her head in her hands. Episode 2: Storm of Arrows Eros: A-Am I speaking from experience? Of course not! Eros: My lessons in love are just little things you should know, not stuff I've tried myself! Eros: Don't worry about me, I'd rather help someone else's love blossom anyway! Eros: Plus, I don't have anyone I really like right now... Well, besdies one person. Eros: Whoa, sorry, I just got lost in my own thoughts there. Eros: Pets? I love pets! They're just so cute! Eros: Not just dogs and cats, but all animals. They make me so happy, especially when I'm tired or having a rough time. Eros: What? Well, I guess so. It isn't very nice to use puppies and kitties as things so you can hit on girls. Eros: I just get so psyched when I'm talking about love. Eros: I never really thought about how the animals must feel... ---- Question 1=''"I'm sure you do now."'' Eros" Thanks, that means a lot to me. |-|Question 2=''"You could help their relationships, too."'' Eros: Sure! All love is equal, after all. |-|Question 3=''"It'd be nice to treat them as equals."'' Eros: Sure! All love is equal, after all. ---- Eros: You're pretty smart, you know? I could never come up with something like that! Eros: I'll be sure to think about being nice to animals, and not just when it comes to love. Eros: If I think about how little animals feel, I might even learn a thing or two about how beasts feel! Eros: Wait...I could use that as a skill! I'll call it "Storm of Arrows"! The teacher of lessons in love learned something herself--a special attack skill against beasts. Who'd've thunk it? Eros: All right then! Guess I'll start by learning how puppies and kitties feel! Eros: After that, I might even start doing a lil' romancing myself! Eros: Oh, you didn't know? I'm not just gonna be the wingman anymore! Eros: I'm going to step onto the court myself, if you get what I mean. Love is a battlefield, and I'm spoiling for a fight! Her eyes sparkled with an unabashed innocence as she said this. Category:Character Quest